Another sad death fic
by SniperR
Summary: Sorry I couldn't think of a title, major writer's block for titles :( Anyway, I'm not telling you who dies or whatever, just read and find out!


Sad one-shot fic. (These are my speciality) I'm not ruining the surprise though, you'll have to read to find out ;)

* * *

Here I am, standing on the front lines. Why I am here, at this particular spot, eludes me. I am not the strongest of our team, or the best. To say the least I've been in trouble more than once. Or would have been, if I didn't have my trusty back-up Lucius to save my backside. Light magic is pretty handy, but I could never understand how it works even though he's tried to explain it to me, calmly, but I always become enraged because it's frustrating. I'm not a patient person.  
  
Take this revenge against Ostia. I want to dispose of that lordling, Hector. He's Marquess _Ostia_'s younger brother and the next in line to the throne. I dispose of him, it affects Ostia and my revenge is done. But I want it done now! I'm no good at this waiting business.  
  
I'm watching Lucius from afar. I can see why people mistake him for a woman, he's so beautiful. No, I am not gay. I'm just refering his beauty to that of a woman's, hence: beautiful.  
  
Lucius is waving to me. I should wave back, but I've told him so many times before that I don't want to acknowledge that we know each other. I know I should wave back, I'm staring at him after all. I decide not to. He gets the point and drops his arm hesitantly. Aww no! I've hurt his feelings by not waving. He may be a good fighter, but he's an emotional wreck with everything else. No, no! He's going to cry!  
  
Hurry up Vren and pair us up together like that I can apologize to him and stop the water works. She's not making any sign of pairing up yet, she's too busy talking to Eliwood.  
  
What?! She paired him up with _Renault_?? He's not coming with me? But I need my backup! Oh, great, he's sending me with NINO! Doesn't she get along with Jaffar? Personally, I don't want the Angel of Death knocking on my door... tent flap.... whatever. If she so much as says I looked at her the wrong way, I will be assassinated. Perfect.  
  
Oh, Vren is giving the order to charge the enemy. Here we go.  
  
--  
  
This is pretty easy. I never thought I could do so well without Lucius. This Nino kid is not that bad, but she needs to work on her magic strength. I end up killing everything she hits because her magic is not strong enough to kill their minions.  
  
I'm so lucky those enemies where the weaker ones. I'm happy I wasn't over there where the lords are. I heard Hector was shot by the ballista. Note to self: must investigate after and see if I can sabotage his recovery.  
  
I want to go see how Lucius is doing but Nino is looking at me with those huge, annoying puppy-dog eyes. She wants to check up on Jaffar who is in the other direction. _Perfect_! I can't leave her alone because, well, that's self explanatory. (See paragraph 5) Oh well, must obey, I'm at her mercy for now. Vren, I'm going to _kill _you!  
  
--  
  
We went see Jaffar. That went well. You can't really tell what that guy is thinking, you can't read his emotions. What am I saying? He has _no _emotions!  
  
Interesting thing, I heard one of our units got killed. I hope it was that annoying lordling Hector. No wait, I don't! If he dies then my revenge will have to be on Marquess Ostia himself, which will prove itself quite difficult. Oh Elimine I hope it wasn't Lucius or Priscilla. Most likely wasn't. What are the odds?  
  
--  
  
So I'm returning to camp with Jaffar and Nino. I'm listening to their "conversation". It's like this:  
  
"Hey Jaffar, you know what I think?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I think you're cute!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"But you'd look much better without that hood!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Take it off, please?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please? Didn't you say you loved me? That you'd do anything for me?"  
  
"...!"  
  
What the hell?. I never knew he _loved _her. Hey, he took off his hood. Yeah, he looks a lot younger without it. But that's just my opinion, and who wants to listen to Raymond... eh... Raven? Note to self: Must stop referring to myself as Raymond, that name had been D.I.S.C.A.R.D.E.D.  
  
Well, we're back in camp. I'm begining to feel odd, everyone is ignoring me and casting sad side glances. Oh no... it must have been Priscilla!! No!!  
  
I run to the healing tent my feet pounding the ground, my heart pounding in my chest, blood pounding in my ears. Everything is pounding, and it won't stop.  
  
I burst into the tent, fully expecting to see Priscilla laying dead on the cot. But there she is, standing, red hair rustling as she turns towards me.  
  
"Raymond!" She exclaims as she hugs me, her voice full of sorrow. I don't understand why, I'm alive and so is she, so why be upset? I embrace her, still trying to understand why she would be upset.  
  
And I see why.  
  
There, laying on the cot, is Lucius. He's dead. Oh god, Lucius is dead.  
  
I don't hear my cry as my surprise manifests itself. I fall next to the cot and take his hand softly.  
  
It's cold.  
  
"Lucius! Gods no, why you?" Everyone is staring at me, or my back more precisely. I bet they never expected to see the cold, hard Raven burst into tears. I wish they would go away. If anyone mentions my crying over Lucius, I'm removing their heads.  
  
Back to my sorrow. I can see the blood on his forehead, the only sign of something wrong. His blond hair has no blood in it, yet he is dead. There's just a small trickle on his forehead. Priscilla is saying how a cavalier threw Lucius over a cliff and he smashed his head on a boulder.  
  
No... please Lucius wake up. I'm sorry.  
  
Why should I be sorry when it's Vren's fault? She was the one who sent Lucius with Renault! It's her fault, all her fault! I will kill her with my bare hands!  
  
But not now, now all that matters is Lucius.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I may be the cold, hard Raven but I do have feelings. They're there, just well hidden. Seeing Lucius laying on that cot, cold and lifeless, sent me into a spiral of emotions. Guilt, anger, rage, hate, sorrow, depression. All feelings I had blocked out for so long flooded back in me at once. My tears spilt over angrily and I rubbed them away with a mirror rage.  
  
I stand up and take Lucius into my arms.  
  
"He needs to be buried." No one objects to my proposal and I proceed with the burial .  
  
Outside, in a clearing, I dig a nice, big hole. In it I lay Lucius carefully. I don't want to disturb that peaceful look of tranquility. On top of him I place his light tomes. The tactician would want to give them to Renault. If she wants to do that, she'll have to pry them from the earth, after getting through me!  
  
All of the earth I dug up I replace in the hole. There is a slight bulge now that there is more than there once was.  
  
I sigh and wonder what will become of myself without Lucius. Dear Lucius whom I have known my whole life through. Everything has to end I guess. Everything. Even me, just not now. I wish I would have died before you, Lucius.  
  
I guess you really did mean a lot to me, old friend.  
  
Goodbye.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww how sad. I never did see a Lucius death fic so I had write it. There might be some out there I never read but if there is, thank you to you nice people who worte it!

Reviews would be _greatly_ appreciated.


End file.
